


Give this to your Daddy

by Marius2045



Series: Just kiss me [6]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marius2045/pseuds/Marius2045
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl is in love. And in the middle of the night he spills his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give this to your Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> My first 'Walking Dead' Fanfic. No beta, all the mistakes are mine. I am not a native english speaking person.

The moon shone brightly through the iron bars of the windows. It wasn't harsh like the inside of the prison, but sweet like milk with honey.

Daryl's embrace was just as tender and the smile on his face held all the emotions he felt in this moment. His eyes roamed over bare skin so soft, he never wanted to let go again. He couldn't help but let his finger wander freely over the fragile beauty in his arms.

"You are mine. If only for now."

It was barely a whisper and nobody but them would have heard. It helped relax Daryl even further. It must have shown, too, because the smile he got in return was almost blinding, pure love and it was all for him.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

Eyes, blue as the ocean stared back at him and Daryl took it as a yes. Breathing deeply one last time, he spilled his heart.

"This is like nothing I ever felt before. Ya might say it has to do with the end of the world and all the shit going on around us."

Hands grabbed Daryl's shin for a second and then drifted off again. The touch wasn't enough to stop the words from tumbling out of his mouth.

"I never craved anything else but soft pliant bodies. I never even dared to dream of anything else, Merle would have had my head over thoughts like this. My old man would have killed me in an instant if he'd thought me a 'queer' as they called it."

He laughed breathlessly, a visibly shiver running through his body, but his arms never tightened an inch. The small laughter was no more than a soft whiff of air directed at him. Still, Daryl couldn't help the smile returning to his face.

"Now, things are different, love. I dream of nothing else. Yes, lately it is all I want. I... I love..."

Fingers on his lips hushed him. And it was true, he didn't have to say it out loud. They both knew.

Daryl leaned down and gently kissed the tiny lips in front of him. Another happy sound broke the silence around them and he nodded.

"One day I will give this to your Daddy, little ass-kicker. I promise."

And he hoped it would be OK for the little girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that crossed my mind when I took a break from my other TWD story. I blame Daryl.


End file.
